The present invention relates to an automatic observation apparatus of sky climate conditions, and more particularly to an automatic observation apparatus of sky climate conditions which automatically assures the cleanliness state of an observer.
In general, as observation apparatuses of sky climate conditions, observers, such as a camera and a laser for observing the amount of clouds, the shape of clouds, the height of clouds, and the vector of clouds, are used.
Since such an observer is covered with a transparent cover and installed outdoors, the observer is easily contaminated with rain, snow, dust or excrement of wild animals, such as birds, and may thus have a difficulty in observing sky climate conditions.
Therefore, the present invention has been made in view of the above problems, and it is desirable to provide an automatic observation apparatus of sky climate conditions which automatically handles the cleanliness state of an observer.
It is also desirable to provide an automatic observation apparatus of sky climate conditions in which an opening and closing device is designed such that a lid moves upward and downward by an elevator so as to open and close the upper portion of an observer and thus, although it snows in winter, the lid moves upward and downward while maintaining a state in which snow is accumulated on the lid, the snow does not collapse due to movement of the lid and does not fall onto a transparent cover of the observer, and thereby obstruction of a visual field of a camera by snow may be prevented.
It is also desirable to provide an automatic observation apparatus of sky climate conditions in which both an observer and an opening and closing device are installed on a main box so as to have a simpler structure and to minimize space occupation so that the automatic observation apparatus of sky climate conditions may be simply installed in any place.
It is also desirable to provide an automatic observation apparatus of sky climate conditions in which mounting of an observer on a post installed separately from a main box is useful when there is a broad space on the ground surface, and installation of the observer on the main box is useful when it is difficult to transport and move the automatic observation apparatus of sky climate conditions.8
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, an automatic observation apparatus of sky climate conditions is provided including an observer provided with a camera mounted on the upper portion of a cylindrical body and covered with a transparent cover, and an opening and closing device controlling a lid opening and closing the upper portion of the observer, wherein the opening and closing device includes an elevator moving the lid upward and downward to open and close the upper portion of the observer.
In an automatic observation apparatus of sky climate conditions in accordance with an aspect of the present invention, an opening and closing device is designed such that a lid moves upward and downward by an elevator so as to open and close the upper portion of an observer and thus, although it snows in winter, the lid moves upward and downward while maintaining a state in which snow is accumulated on the lid, and the snow does not collapse due to movement of the lid and does not fall onto a transparent cover of the observer, thereby preventing obstruction of a visual field of a camera by snow.
In the automatic observation apparatus of sky climate conditions in accordance with an aspect of the present invention, an air blower fan is mounted within the lid, thus rapidly removing dust, moss or moisture accumulated on the transparent cover.
In the automatic observation apparatus of sky climate conditions in accordance with an aspect of the present invention, a drain pipe is arranged in the downward direction from the upper portion of a cylindrical body, thus rapidly discharging water introduced into the observer to the outside.
The automatic observation apparatus of sky climate conditions in accordance with an aspect of the present invention includes a cushion sheet mounted on the upper portion of the body to allow the lid to be elastically mounted on the body, thus damping impact caused when the lid moves downward.
In the automatic observation apparatus of sky climate conditions in accordance with an aspect of the present invention, heating wires are installed at the inside of the lid, thus keeping the dry state of the observer even if it rains or snows.
In the automatic observation apparatus of sky climate conditions in accordance with an aspect of the present invention, both the observer and the opening and closing device are installed on the main box so as to have a simpler structure and to minimize space occupation, thus allowing the automatic observation apparatus of sky climate conditions to be simply installed in any place.
In the automatic observation apparatus of sky climate conditions in accordance with an aspect of the present invention, an elevation shaft moves upward and downward together with an elevation bracket moving upward and downward by interlocking with a long screw rotated in regular and reverse directions by a motor for upward and downward movement, thus naturally assuring upward and downward movement of the lid connected to an arm.
In the automatic observation apparatus of sky climate conditions in accordance with an aspect of the present invention, a motor for circular arc-shaped movement is provided so as to rotate the elevation shaft, moving upward and downward by interlocking with the elevation bracket moving upward and downward according to rotation of the long screw in regular and reverse directions, in regular and reverse directions, and thus, if the elevation shaft moves in the circular arc shape, the lid connected to the arm moves to the left and right at the uppermost position thereof, and the elevation bracket and the elevation shaft move downward along the long screw by rotation of the motor for upward and downward movement in the reverse direction, under the condition that the lid does not move upward from the observer but moves sideward in the circular arc shape, and cause the lid to come down on the main box, thereby allowing the camera of the observer to have an omnidirectional visual field.
In the automatic observation apparatus of sky climate conditions in accordance with an aspect of the present invention, mounting of the observer on a post installed separately from the main box is useful when there is a broad space on the ground surface, and installation of the observer on the main box is useful when it is difficult to transport and move the automatic observation apparatus of sky climate conditions.